whensoever
by asteria capella
Summary: pada akhirnya, mereka tak dapat bersatu akibat ulah ironi dari roda-roda takdir. — peter/wendy.


**Warning**: abal; diksi tak penting; kata yang diulang-ulang; plotless; abal. maaf ya saya nyampah di sini ;;_;;

* * *

><p>"—<strong>second to the right, and straight on till morning."*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When-So-Ever © Ardhan Winchester<br>Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie**_  
>Infantrum's A Classical Fairytale Challenge<em>

* * *

><p>Sebuah kamar yang khas milik seorang anak perempuan, berhiaskan pernak-pernik manis dari renda menempel pada dinding yang dilapisi kertas berwarna pink pastel. Boneka-boneka dari porselen dengan surai pirang dan iris besar berwarna safir memenuhi berbagai sudut, diatur hingga membentuk pola dimana ketika kepala ditolehkan ke suatu penjuru—tetap akan ada satu, setidaknya, yang akan tertangkap pandangan. Papan permainan berserakan di lantai, beberapa ditumpuk asal jadi, sementara bidak-bidak yang dipergunakan menyebar hingga ke tempat-tempat yang sulit ditemukan.<p>

Sang gadis, duduk di tepi jendela yang kacanya dibuka lebar-lebar, tangannya ditopangkan pada kusen—dan tubuhnya condong, sedikit bersandar pada dinding. Sepasang kristalnya berkilauan kala menatap langit yang gelap dengan beberapa kerlip lemah gemintang yang masih setia menemani rembulan. Angin berhembus perlahan, membelai kulitnya, mengacak surai tembaga yang panjangnya hanya sedikit di melebihi pundak, membawa harum musim panas yang akan segera tiba.

Akhir musim semi.

"Kau dimana, Peter?" suaranya tercekat saat membisikkan pertanyaan tersebut. Pandangannya masih lekat pada langit, mencari-cari keberadaan seorang pemuda—bocah laki-laki—yang seharusnya akan muncul di balik awan dan terbang menghampirinya, diiringi sinar temaram bintang-bintang. Rautnya kian muram mendapati sang ratu malam merayap kian tinggi di langit, menandakan tengah malam akan segera tiba.

Tak ada kedatangan yang dinantikan oleh sang gadis.

Satu musim semi hampir berlalu. Bocah yang tak pernah tumbuh masih belum menampakkan dirinya pada ambang jendela ini. Tak ada cengiran jahil dan sepasang mata yang berkilat nakal, juga seruan riang yang mengajak dirinya untuk bersama-sama menuju Neverland. Tak ada sinar terang peri yang selalu menemani anak laki-laki itu, yang akan mengeluarkan denting lembut bel di tiap gerakannya dan menebarkan debu peri pada lintasan terbangnya.

—_Belum. _

Bagaimanapun, Peter telah berjanji, padanya—pada Wendy Darling. Di tiap musim semi, ia akan menghampiri jendela ini, untuk menjemputnya, mengajak Wendy kembali berpetualang di Neverland. Namun apa buktinya? Semenjak awal musim, Wendy terus menanti—hingga sekarang, ketika harapannya telah luntur dan hampir menghilang. Peter masih belum muncul jua.

Mungkin Peter mengalami kesulitan di Neverland. Mungkin ada perompak lain yang menggantikan tempat Mr Hook untuk mengejar-ngejar anak laki-laki itu. Mungkin anak-anak yang hilang bertambah sehingga ia kini begitu kerepotan mengurusi mereka. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin—Peter Pan belum sempat untuk terbang keluar dari Neverland.

Berbagai macam spekulasi berputar dalam benak, membentuk spiral yang tak jelas mana awal dan mana akhir. Pada akhirnya, tak ada satupun yang cukup nyata untuk memberikan suntikan kepercayaan diri, atau hanya untuk menguatkan keteguhan hati yang rasa-rasanya mulai lemah. Hanya sebuah janji yang diucapkan oleh Peter, yang menjadi pegangan lemah, yang masih membuat Wendy terus menanti tiap malam, mengamati bintang-bintang tanpa pernah bosan.

Harapannya untuk melihat siluet yang terbang mendekat dari arah langit masih ada, meski nyalanya kini telah redup dan berkedip lemah. Sebuah hembusan angin dingin dapat langsung memupuskannya tanpa ampun. Wendy masih cukup bersabar, tapi musim semi takkan berlangsung selamanya. Setidaknya, tidak di sini. (Tidak seperti di Neverland, ketika waktu berhenti berjalan.)

"Esok pasti Peter akan datang," Begitulah yang sanggup diucapkan oleh Wendy untuk membesarkan hatinya, sebelum ia beranjak untuk beristirahat tiap malam. Jika musim semi berakhir dan Peter masih tetap belum datang.. masih ada musim semi selanjutnya. Masih cukup banyak musim semi yang tersedia. Jadi, tenanglah, wahai hati, Peter pasti akan datang suatu saat nanti. "Pasti."

Dengan hati gundah, ia bangkit. Tangannya bergetar ketika menutup kaca jendela perlahan-lahan, masih mengharap yang dinanti akan tiba pada saat terakhir. Ketika jendela telah tertutup rapat, menghalangi siapapun untuk menyelinap masuk, dan masih tak ada keberadaan Peter Pan—tangisnya pecah, seperti setiap malam yang lalu.

Yang baru akan terhenti saat sang gadis jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang akibat kelelahan.

* * *

><p>Bintang-bintang hanya mampu menatap sendu tanpa suara, menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana penantian seorang gadis berakhir tragis di tiap malam. Hampir satu musim penuh mereka melihat gadis itu terus-menerus berdiam di tepi jendela tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya memandang langit dengan tatapan menelisik, mencari-cari entah apa.<p>

Seorang anak laki-laki yang terduduk lesu di atap tak jauh dari rumah sang gadis juga tak lepas dari perhatian gemintang yang tersebar di langit kelam. Menimbulkan rasa penasaran, tentu. Mengapa ada seorang bocah yang berada di luar rumah pada jam selarut ini? Dan mengapa, ia berada di atas sana, jauh dari tanah? Dan apakah ia tak merasa kedinginan, hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis berwarna hijau di tengah hembusan angin malam?

Anak itu mengembangkan seulas senyum yang nampak sendu. Melihat jendela di kejauhan itu telah tertutup, ia merasa kecewa—dan sekaligus juga, lega. Kepalanya ditolehkan, menangkap sosok peri yang tak pernah meninggalkannya sedetikpun. "Kira-kira, dia membenciku tidak ya, Tink?" bertanya kasual, tanpa benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban.

Tinker bell mengalunkan nada-nada jernih yang riang, berusaha memberi semangat pada sahabatnya tersayang.

Setiap malam, ia berada di sana. Peter Pan. Duduk tanpa bergerak, menyembunyikan diri di balik bayang-bayang cerobong sehingga tak nampak dari pandangan orang lain. Sepasang maniknya yang biasanya bersinar usil mengamati jendela yang terbuka di sana, melihat bagaimana seorang gadis selalu muncul, menatap langit—dan baru pergi setelah tengah malam menjelang.

Ia datang, untuk memenuhi janjinya, untuk menjemput sang gadis, untuk membawanya kembali ke Neverland—niatnya begitu. Tapi dirinya tak pernah sanggup untuk menghampiri jendela yang terbuka lebar, bersiap menyambut kedatangannya bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik yang selalu menanti-nanti kedatangannya. Laju terbangnya terhenti dan membawanya di atap, beberapa rumah jauhnya.

Menjemput Wendy pada awal malam, melakukan petualangan bersama-sama sekali lagi—memang terdengar begitu menggoda. Namun kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia harus mengembalikan sang gadis sebelum malam berakhir—dan _itu_, terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Sebuah pertemuan akan selalu berakhir pada perpisahan. Satu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya. Membayangkan ia akan melakukannya berkali-kali—tidak, ia tak sanggup.

Lagipula, ia tak boleh memupuk perasaan ini lebih lama lagi…

Karena Peter Pan tahu, Wendy Darling akan tumbuh. Lebih tinggi, lebih besar, lebih tua, dan lebih dewasa. Ia akan menyongsong masa depan dimana seorang Peter Pan takkan berada di sisinya. Menjadi seorang Lady, seperti Mrs Darling sendiri, yang begitu anggun dan lembut. Waktunya hanya akan terhenti saat ajal telah menjemput—dimana hal itu takkan berlangsung dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dan Peter Pan tahu, ia, tidak seperti Wendy Darling, takkan pernah bertumbuh. Tubuhnya masih akan tetap berukuran seperti saat ini, tak bertambah tinggi satu senti pun, atau bertambah berat. Tidak, ia akan terus terkurung dalam sosok anak laki-laki tanpa pernah bisa mencicipi kedewasaan. Waktunya terhenti secara total. Inilah yang ia pilih sebagai jalan hidupnya.

Sebelum segalanya terlambat dan hanya akan mengukir luka pada dirinya, Peter Pan memutuskan untuk tak mendatangi jendela itu. Menjauh dari kehidupan Wendy. Hanya mengawasi dari balik bayangan tanpa pernah menunjukkan diri.

Tinker Bell bergerak dalam putaran penuh mengelilingi kepala sang bocah, mengingatkan bahwa waktunya habis—denting bel terdengar nyaring dan mendesak. Pagi akan segera menjelang, ia harus segera pulang ke rumahnya di Neverland, sebelum mentari sempat muncul dan menutupi sinar lemah bintang yang menunjukkan arah. Terlambat sedikit.. dan ia takkan menemukan jalur pulang.

Menghela nafas panjang, kemudian sang anak laki-laki yang tak bisa tumbuh berdiri tegap. Seringai ceria tersungging mirip pada wajahnya yang berkilauan di bawah nyala temaram gemintang yang masih terus mengamati dalam diam. Suaranya terdengar pelan di tengah kesunyian malam namun tak kehilangan nada-nada jahil yang khas, "Ayo, Tink!"

Kemudian ia melompat, terjun ke udara yang terasa hangat, sembari memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan (celotehan riang Tinker Bell, bermain bajak laut bersama anak-anak yang tersesat, harum asin laut, rasa buah-buahan tropis yang membuat air liur menitik, dan Wendy, _Wendy Wendy Wendy_) kemudian membumbung tinggi. Terbang ke langit yang gelap.

Esok ia akan datang lagi. Dan esoknya. Seterusnya—hingga seorang Wendy Darling tak lagi menanti di pinggir jendela yang terbuka lebar. Hingga suatu hari dimana saat Peter tiba, ia hanya akan menemukan kaca tebal yang tertutup rapat, menandakan bahwa sang gadis telah kehilangan seluruh harapannya, dan memutuskan melupakan Peter.

Bintang-bintang masih bersinar redup, mengungkapkan muram yang menyaputi dua insan manusia di bawah sana. Yang satu menanti tanpa pernah mengetahui bahwa yang dinanti selalu berada di sisinya selama ini. Sementara yang lain tak berani menunjukkan diri di hadapan yang satu karena takut mengalami perpisahan nantinya.

Toh pada akhirnya, mereka tak dapat bersatu akibat ulah ironi dari roda-roda takdir.

Hanya bintang yang selalu menemani keduanya di tiap malam—meski tanpa suara.

(—Ah, ya, kau juga selalu menemani Peter, Tink.)

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You won't forget to come for me, Peter? Please, please don't forget."*<strong>

_Well—he won't. _

* * *

><p>Sebuah fic, hasil nostalgia dan kangen-kangenan #Infantrum dan #FFn di satu malam. Abal? Yes, saya tau B-). Udah cukup lama ga bikin soalnya #alibi. Abaikan juga judulnya, saya.. tiba-tiba blank. Disodorkan untuk challenge dari Zen dengan prompt <em>The Starry Night<em>, lukisan oleh **Van Gogh**. Padahal sama sekali ga kerasa promptnya. Hahaha. #headdesk Cuma bisa bilang.. maaf :"|.

(*****) novel asli, dan musical _**Peter and Wendy**_.


End file.
